Pressure Game
by Futsukushii
Summary: Dumbledore wants added protection for his students, and Harry Potter specifically, after The Dark Lord returns. So he decides to hire a team of ninjas to work undercover as students. After all, The Golden Trio have a knack for finding Voldemort first. Team 7
1. A Decision

Dumbledore sat at the desk in his office, his hands folded softly in front of him. Fawkes was perched gracefully on a shelf above him, his long red tail feathers swooping gracefully down and touching the tip of the headmaster's tall wizard hat. Before Dumbledore stood two tall figures, waiting calmly and attentively for the reason of their sudden meeting.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape," Dumbledore began after a short period, "Thank you for coming. If I am correct to assume that you are curious as to why I have summoned you here, then I shall not wait another moment in telling you!"

Two chairs were conjured out of thin air, and nudged gently at the professors' legs until they quickly obliged and sat down.

Dumbledore began again, calm as ever, "Although you know it quite well at this point, to make clearer my reasoning for summing you here, I'd like to iterate that indeed you are my two most trusted professors in this school, and as such, I felt it right to tell you first. As you are most certainly aware, the wizarding world is in great danger with the return of Lord Voldemort, and it goes without some saying that Harry Potter will no doubt be in greater danger in the coming term than he has been in his previous years. There is no doubt in my mind that Hogwarts is the safest place for him, as well as the other students, as long as our world continues to be threatened by Voldemort. I have confidence that I can depend on my teachers to defend our students, and I know some pupils are quite talented themselves, however…"

"Do you intend to bring Dementors back to the school?" Snape asked, in his usual drawl.

McGonagall jumped to speak at once, "To even think that the Headmaster would consider such a thing Severus, you know as well as I that he would never-"

Dumbledore raised his hand calmly, and McGonagall was silent at once.

"No, Severus, I do not intend to allow the Ministry to bring back the Dementors." Dumbledore replied quietly. "I do, however, intend to hire additional security for my students."

"Potter, specifically?" McGonagall questioned.

"I won't deny that he does pose as a particular interest in my plan. But if all goes as I expect it to, which I am certain that it will, then all students will have added protection as well."

"Do you intend to bring in an army?" Snape asked, seeming to become agitated at Dumbledore's continuing vagueness.

"That is exactly what I intend to do."

Both Professors' expressions changed subtly to confusion. Before they could retort however, Dumbledore continued. "But it is not as you think." Dumbledore waved his wand, and a large book flew slowly from the bookshelf behind him, landing on his desk with a _thunk_.

"For many generations, the headmasters of Hogwarts have kept steady contact with the ninjas of Japan, in a realm not much different than our own. Instead of children learning magic and potions, children of their world are trained rather as warriors that protect their delicate balance of peace."

"N-ninjas, Headmaster? You aren't serious, are you?" McGonagall was beside herself.

Dumbledore only smiled, and the book in front of him magically opened towards the two professors, pages fluttering until they stopped on a page with a few magically moving photographs. One showed a few young ninjas standing together with a taller, older looking ninja on a quiet bridge. Another showed a group of ANBU dashing between trees, and others shows further examples of shinobi combat.

Snape sneered at the photos and leaned back in his chair, looking disturbed as usual. McGonagall only peered up at the headmaster.

"And what is your plan exactly, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore merely smiled, "An excellent question, Minerva! I have been considering this for a while now, but have settled on a decision only this morning. I would like a team of ninjas from their world to infiltrate Hogwarts as exchange students, to patrol the halls under the cover of a casual walk to the dining hall, to take lessons and exchange notes under tables with friends, to gossip in their dormitories at night, to become that which an average wizard guard or professor cannot be. That is, fellow classmates with our students." Dumbledore's eyes searched his colleague's for reaction, before he brought his fingers together in front of him once again.

"It goes without saying, our young pupils always seem to come across Voldemort's whereabouts and plans before the rest of us do. Therefore, planting ninjas in with the populace should serve as a valuable tool for us as well."

Snape and McGonagall seemed to consider this for quite some time, going over the scenario in their head many times before deciding to say anything.

"And you are certain we can trust them?" Snape inquired, sounding apprehensive.

"As certain as I can trust you, Severus." Dumblefore replied knowingly.

Snape was silent, yet amidst the scowl on his face, seemed to have accepted Dumbledore's words.

"How many do you expect to hire?" McGonagall sounded confident, yet still somewhat uncomfortable to the idea.

"I think three of four should suffice. Ninjas are trained to operate in small teams, which should make things less suspicious to our students, who will believe nothing more than that they are simply what they claim to be-exchange students from a wizarding school in Japan. The staff will be informed however, if you would do the honors, Minerva. I have some rather pressing business to attend to."

McGonagall nodded, "Of course, Headmaster. But, where exactly are you..?"

Dumbledore stood up and slipped his wand into his robes, "To hire our new employees, of course!" With a clap of his hands, he jumped up, and dove straight into one of the photographs in the book. Snape and McGonagall gazed down into the open book on the desk, to see Dumbledore dusting himself off in the photo of the ninjas on the bridge. The young shinobi looked at him gapingly as he gave a friendly wave and turned to walk out of the photo.


	2. Headmaster and Hokage

**Hey everyone! I've finally found the time to write another chapter! I'm sorry for the delay; I had a lot of things happen! But now I'm back and excited to start writing this again.**

**This is a really popular concept, but it's sort of a guilty pleasure of mine, and I normally wouldn't do something overly done, but…it's also an interesting concept and I wanted to have fun with it. So I hope you enjoy the continuation! Things haven't quite got rolling yet…but that will change very soon! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 2: Headmaster and Hokage_

_._

_._

_._

Tsunade sat behind her desk, holding her head as she went through piles of paperwork and complaints, mostly concerning her decision in Sasuke's desertion and betrayal. Although Naruto vehemently voiced his opinion to the village on the matter, there were still many who were doubtful of Sasuke's true loyalty turning back to Konoha. He was still on probation, so his name was not completely cleared, but she trusted Naruto's judgment on the matter. If only the rest of the village had been as understanding. She moaned and threw a pile behind her head, grabbing for a drawer of sake to her left.

"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama!"

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade pulled out the bottle and set it on her desk with a loud thump, as Shizune rushed into the room.

"An unidentified shinobi wearing long robes seems to have infiltrated our village walls somehow. Two leaf shinobi began following him, but he reportedly disappeared in an alley only a few blocks away. All available shinobi are currently seeking him and-"

"Did you say long robes?" Tsunade asked, intrigued, while considering her options.

"Y-yes, long robes and a tall hat. Tsunade-sama, do you know him? He somehow entered the village without us realizing. If he's an enemy, he's clearly-"

"If he's who I think he is, I have no doubt he didn't enter the village the traditional way."

She poured a large cup of sake. "Call off the search. He's not a threat. Just an old man."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed. "So it's come to this..." She drank the sake in one gulp.

"What a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade peered up to see an old man in long robes, with a long silver beard, standing in the corner.

"Likewise. Dumbledore…I presume?"

"Ah! How delightful! So the Third did tell you everything." Dumbledore stepped to the middle of the room, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.

"It would have been much more difficult to explain my presence as well as make such a request without you having previous knowledge of …_our_ existence."

"The Third left many notes, I simply read them all. He mentioned your world, and you specifically, in very high regard. He said that should you appear, I was to accommodate any request you had however I could."

"He was a very good friend of mine. I was very saddened to hear of his departure from this world…I did however, pay my respects at his funeral, although I admit I made much more effort to blend in at the time, given the state of affairs the village was in then. I did not make such an effort today, and I fear I might have unintentionally caused a bit of ruckus. The Konoha ninja are very skilled indeed, though. I did have a bit of trouble making it here without being caught."

"Our village's past has made us ever more cautious with intruders. But tell me, Dumbledore-"

"Professor Dumbledore." He interjected politely.

"Professor Dumbledore," Tsunade began again without much care. "What is it you need? Something very grave must be happening in your world for you to show up unannounced."

"Grave…hmm…an interesting choice of words. But, none the less fitting. Things are grave indeed. A very dark and powerful wizard called Voldemort, the most feared of our time, has returned."

"And you are unable to fight him off yourself?"

"I would be lying if I said I did not believe myself capable. However, the trouble lies in a boy at my school, Hogwarts. I'm afraid he has been targeted by Voldermort since his birth, and continues to be in increasing danger every moment. I regret that I myself cannot be a constant protector to him, with my duties as Headmaster. In addition, this boy has a curious-streak, and a pungent for finding trouble. Which brings me to the reason I am here today."

"You need a bodyguard?"

"Yes. More specifically, I need a team of shinobi who will be able to infiltrate the school as students, while simultaneously provide protection."

"For one boy?" Tsunade asked, an eyebrow up.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied quite simply, his soft gaze never wavering. "You will be generously compensated, and Hogwarts will cover any expenses the shinobi may incur, including their school supplies. I have prepared all of the information you will need in this,"

Dumbledore pulled a large roll of parchment from inside his robe and set it on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade picked it up and began unfurling it.

She sighed once more after glancing over it briefly, "As per the wishes of the Third, I accept this mission. I will have a team of shinobi selected and briefed by tomorrow. "

"I take it you already have a few in mind?"

"Yes. They have a history of being trouble makers themselves, however, I trust them to be perfectly suited. They are three of my best."

"Excellent. One last thing then," Dumbledore placed an old wine bottle on the desk. "This is a portkey. Follow the directions in the parchment exactly, and it will safely transport your shinobi to our world."

Tsunade eyed the bottle for a moment, before setting it in a desk drawer.

"Of course, Professor."

"Thank you dearly, for your cooperation Lady Tsunade. And now, I bid you a good day!" With that, Dumblebore disappeared in a swirl of blue fire.

Tsunade put a hand to her head and leaned back in her chair.

"How interesting…"


	3. Team 7

**Things were pretty rushed with that second chapter…sorry for the inconsistencies in writing! To be honest, I didn't actually want to write out that part of the story in detail, but it seemed slightly important to do, so I wrote it quite sloppily I think, in comparison to the first chapter. I'm sorry! I'm more excited about this chapter though, so hopefully that shows through? **

**By the way, thank you so much for your reviews everyone! I really didn't expect any at all, haha. But I'm happy that you are all enjoying it! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chapter 3: Team 7 _

Naruto rolled lazily around his apartment, bored out of his mind, having not had a mission in days. Not that there wasn't work, Konoha was the busiest Shinobi village in the Fire Nation. However, with Sasuke's probation rules keeping him from going on missions alone, he was on strict orders to shadow Naruto in missions instead. This was fine, except that probation also ruled that Sasuke was exceedingly limited to which missions he was allowed to go on. In conclusion, Naruto had been limited to mostly C-class missions, with only the occasional B-class missions (if he was lucky and it met the probation criteria). As all the incoming missions from the past few days had been A-class, or did not meet the proper criteria, Naruto was left with little to do aside from train for the Chunin exams.

The exams would be coming up in another six months. Technically, Naruto and Sasuke were still Genin, as they had never completed their original exams. Although their skills were no doubt that of Chunin, Naruto had refused an automatic promotion. He wanted to take the Chunin exams alongside Sasuke, as Team 7, the way they meant to before. Even if Sakura was already a Chunin, she promised to attend the exams with them and cheer from the sidelines.

Deciding it was about time to check up on Sasuke, Naruto picked himself off the floor and got dressed, before heading out the door. The villagers who had once hated him, then revered him, were once again back to ignoring him. Many still held grudges against Sasuke, and were disgruntled over Naruto's support of him. But, Naruto didn't blame them. He thought they were idiots at times, but knew they'd get over in a few months and go back to life as usual.

Naruto jumped to the top of an apartment building, gazing over the village with a hand over his eyes. The Hokage faces were his favorite scenery, although he was still tempted to graffiti them every time he looked at them. The paint added character, after all. Jumping down to the street, Naruto made his way to Sasuke's small apartment down a crowded street.

A few blocks away, Sakura sat in the Konoha library, eagerly devouring a new medical textbook on various plants and herbs that nullified the effects of many naturally-produced poisons. She was still in the middle of the book when a fellow Chunin stopped at her table.

"Miss Sakura."

Sakura gazed up. "Yes?"

"Pardon me, but Tsunade has requested your immediate attention to her office. She asked you bring Naruto and Sasuke as well."

"Of course, thanks."

The ninja left, and Sakura stood up from her seat, accepting that she would have to finish the textbook at another time. She immediately set out for Sasuke's, where she knew Naruto would be as well.

Naruto knocked heavily on Sasuke's door. "Yo! Sasuke! Open up!"

Naruto waited for nearly a minute, and was about the start pounding viciously when Sasuke finally opened up. "What is it?" he asked in his usual pissed-off tone.

"What took you so long to open the door, TEME!?"

"I didn't want to answer."

"Argh! C'mon, time for some training! We gotta get our fighting styles in-synch in time for the Chunin exams!" Naruto explained.

"…Fine." Sasuke retreated into his apartment, and Naruto followed inside to wait. The apartment was pretty bare, save for three chairs, and a small table which Naruto delighted in. On it sat the "old" Team 7 photograph taken years before, along with a smaller "new" Team 7 photograph propped inside the original frame. He told Sasuke that he was required to keep the photographs displayed as per the probation rules, but Tsunade dismissed it. However, he was elated that Sasuke did it anyways.

Sasuke came back into the room, changed into his shinobi clothing. He saw Naruto grinning stupidly at the photographs on the table. Naruto _was _always overly sentimental about such things. Then again, Sasuke had complied with the made-up rule Naruto imposed as it required little effort on his behalf, and seemed to make his friends happy. After all, although he still came off cold to them, Sasuke didn't resent his friends. In the end, he realized that blood-relations ran skin-deep, and that they were the only family he still had.

"Move it, Dobe. Stop looking stupid and get out of my apartment." Sasuke leaned in his front doorway, one hand in his pocket and another holding a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Eh!? What'd you call me-!?" Naruto stumbled out of the apartment, and down to the street where Sasuke was now waiting.

Naruto cooled off nearly instantly, and began telling Sasuke about a night he had been out eating ramen with Hinata, when a familiar pink blur jumped down in front of them.

"Naruto, Sasuke."

Sasuke pretended not to notice the omission of his name's friendly honorific that Sakura had begun to leave off after the war.

"Sakura-chan! I thought you were busy researching lame books today and-"

He got a playful punch to the skull. Unfortunately, "playful" from Sakura meant it hurt like hell.

"Can it, Naruto. I _was _busy, but I got word from Tsunade-sama. She wants us in her office immediately."

"All three of us?" Naruto asked, giving Sasuke a quick side-glance.

"Yes, Naruto. Apparently it's important, so let's get a move on already!" She turned, and the three of them swiftly made their way.

Once at Tsunade's door, Sakura knocked lightly. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Come in."

They walked in and stood lined up in the middle on the room, waiting anxiously as Tsunade read over a strange-looking scroll.

"Do you think we have a mission together?" Naruto whispered to Sakura, who promptly shushed him.

Finally, Tsunade spoke. "Alright, let's get right to it. I have a mission for you."

Naruto gave a shout of excitement. Tsunade gave him a piercing look in return.

"All of us?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "Yes, all of you…Sasuke included."

"But what about his proba-"

"I'm getting to that. First, immediate details. This mission…is unlike any I have ever given out in my time as Hokage. No Hokage has, to be blunt. So, as it is rather unique, I don't think I can trust any other shinobi to complete it."

Naruto was nearly shivering with anticipation and excitement.

"What I am about to tell you is extremely privileged information, and 100% confidential. Nothing is to leave this room from this point on."

All three nodded, and Tsunade continued. "The Third was well known for his belief in reaching out to many nations, and gifting Konoha with many strong allies. What he never told anyone, however, was just how far he had reached. In a world parallel to our own, there exists a place without ninjas. This place instead has wizards, people who harness their chakra through small wooden wands. Like shinobi, these wizards are trained in schools to the tops of their fields. They begin as children, and train all the way to adulthood."

Naruto began laughing. "You're joking right!? _Wood sticks_? That's got to be the _stupidest_ thing I have ever-"

Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the stomach while Sakura stomped his foot.

Tsunade glared. "I'm serious, Naruto. As for the mission…I was approached by the headmaster of a wizarding school this afternoon. It seems their world is dealing with a very powerful threat, and a boy from the school is being targeted directly by this threat. Your mission is to attend the school as students, while your true motive is to protect this boy, Harry Potter, at all costs. The mission is nine months."

"NINE MONTHS!?"

"Nine months…their time. Our parallel worlds seem to have one major difference: our passing of time here is much slower. Nine months in that world will only be three months here. This, of course, still makes this mission Rank A."

"An A-Rank! Finally!" Naruto threw his arms in the air and cheered. After a moment, his smile somewhat faded. "Wait…But Sasuke's pro-"

"I said I'd get to that didn't I!? Tsunade replied angrily. She composed herself, and began again.

"Because of the nature and complexity of this mission…once you return to Konoha, Sasuke's probation will be officially lifted. For that reason, I am bringing you back together officially as Team 7 beginning with this mission."

Although they maintained their composure, all three shinobi felt their hearts lighten. After so long, it was finally happening. They were Team 7 again.

"The three of you will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school term begins September 1st, and you will be attending the school under the cover of exchange students from a wizarding school in Japan. You are not to reveal your true identities at any cost. Our client, Professor Dumbledore, was a close friend of the Third. He also embraces a similar pacifism as the late Hokage. He's requested that you befriend your charge in order to keep a closer eye on him and his movements. He trusts you are capable of this task. Now, although there is still time before the school begins, you will be arriving two weeks ahead of schedule. This is to give you time to adjust to a new environment, become familiar with the surrounding areas, and to be instructed in wizardry pupils your age are expected to know. Dumbledore seemed confident that with your shinobi training under your belts, catching up to your classmates would not be an issue. Aside from the rather hefty salary he is paying, he is also covering all other included expenses. Now, you have one week to prepare for this mission. Dumbledore left very detailed instructions, and I want you to read through them carefully. In seven days, you will meet in my office promptly at 12pm. Understood?"

"Yes." All three responded.

"Remember, this mission and all of its details are top secret. You are to tell your friends that you will be going on a B-mission to the Land of Snow. I have ensured that all of this will check out. Now, Sakura…you will be team leader."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"If you have any problems, or have something to report, you are to speak to the headmaster or deputy headmistress only."

Tsunade dismissed the team, and they gathered in the hall outside her office.

"An A-rank mission! Finally! This is gonna be awesome-!" Naruto could hardly contain his excitement.

"Naruto, remember that this is work. Not a vacation." Sakura warned.

He pouted. "Loosen up, Sakura-chan, this is the mission of a lifetime!"

"She's right, idiot. We're not going on this mission to have fun."

Naruto pouted once more. "I know THAT, Sasuke. Geez! You guys are just too serious."

"Bye, Naruto." Sakura sighed and walked in the opposite direction of Sasuke, leaving Naruto to scowl in solitude before he rushed to catch up with Sasuke. "Oi, Sasuke! You're not allowed to wander around without previous permission!"

Seven days passed both slowly and quickly at the same time. Naruto and Sakura made sure to see as many friends as possible before leaving; Sakura spending time with Ino and Lee, while Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata did the same. Even Sasuke ventured out twice for lunch and dinner with everyone, when pestered unendingly by Naruto. At least he was trying.

Finally, the day came. Team 7 met outside Tsunade's office, Naruto yawning and rubbing his eyes (he had been up all night, too anxious to sleep), while Sakura devoured a book with strange binding. She had greeted them when they arrived and chatted briefly about the things they did in the past week, but quickly went straight back to her reading.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that she had a strange scaly-looking bag sitting at her feet that he was sure couldn't have been made from anything he had ever seen before.

At five minutes to noon, Tsunade beckoned them in. Sakura grabbed her bag with one hand, her other still holding her book, when Naruto stepped in. "Oi, I'll get this bag, Sakura!"

Before Sakura could say anything, Naruto grabbed the small handle and pulled up. But, instead of being picked up, the bag stayed affixed to the ground. Clearly not expecting this turn of events, Naruto lost his balance and ended up falling on his face. Sasuke held in a snicker.

"Whoa, what the heck is IN HERE anyways? A 500lb brick!?" Naruto tried again after getting up, but barely managed to shift the bag, none the less successfully lift it.

Sakura put her book under her arm and grabbed the small bag off the ground, lifting it with little effort, much to Naruto's confusion. She slipped the book back inside. "I asked Tsunade if she could request some books from Dumbledore-san on the country we'll be staying in; modern history books, books on the wizarding world, things like that. He sent me this tiny scaled bag instead. At first I thought there had been a mistake, but actually-" Sakura's arm went inside the bag, deeper than the bag was itself, and pulled out three books much too large to have ever fit inside-" it's a magic bag of some sort. It's only the size of my hand, but the bag has over twenty full-sized books stacked inside! It's really fantastic!"

Naruto's eyes widened with wonder. "Whoa! Cool!"

Tsunade cleared her throat, and the two straightened in line alongside Sasuke.

"Now, you will be arriving in a place called London momentarily. You will meet with a professor from Hogwarts named Rubeus Hagrid, who will guide you to the school. You are to act completely normal, and not do anything to attract the attention to yourself." Naruto noticed how Tsunade looked at him directly when she said this.

"Now, to transport you there-"

"Ah, my apologies, I'm a little late! I got lost when I helped a lovely young lady find her way to-"

"Master Kakashi!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed, surprised.

"What do you want, Kakashi?"

"Why, I came to see off my pupils of course! It only seemed fitting that I see off the new Team 7 on their first mission." Kakashi gave a carefree smile (at least, it seemed like he did based on his eyes), and a small salute.

"Good luck." He nodded as the three gave proud smiles, before receiving a warning look from Tsunade, and disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Now then," Tsunade picked up the wine bottle off her desk. "This is the portkey. You three must all hold on to it. In sixty seconds, it will transport you to London. Make sure you are holding all of your belongings with your other hand. The ride might be rough, but you must hold on to the bottle no matter how difficult it becomes. If you let go before you're done transporting, you could be sent anywhere in either world. Or so Dumbledore warned. He has more experience with this, so I'm keen to trust him on that one."

Tsunade stood back as Team 7 all grabbed the bottle tightly, anxiously waiting for something to happen.

"One last thing," Tsunade began, "If you ever feel the need to contact the village, do so discretely, and in the wizard way. Good luck, Team 7."

All three young shinobi took deep breaths as they felt a sudden twist in their stomachs. Suddenly, they were yanked into a spiral as the Hokage office, along with Konoha, disappeared in a blur.


End file.
